Fragments
by Sabser
Summary: [Sandle] He would pick up the scattered fragments of her heart and piece them back together, one by one...


Took me about three days to plan and one hour to type. GSR angst will eventually turn to Sandle love and fluffiness!

------------------------------------------

Gil Grissom sat in his dimly lit office surrounded by his collection of bugs, foetal pigs and a number of other strange creatures trapped behind glass.

He didn't want to do this.

He _really_ didn't want to do this.

But he needed to.

It wasn't fair to either of them.

He couldn't go on pretending.

A knock on his door drew him away from his thoughts.

It was time.

Time to stop living a lie and face reality.

With a sigh, he granted permission for reality to enter.

Grissom watched as she came into the room and sat across from him.

This was hard.

Staring into her deep brown eyes, Grissom let out another sigh.

_Very_ hard.

"Gil?" she asked, her chocolate pools of emotion filled with concern, "Is something wrong?"

She was so innocent.

She never made him feel alone.

She was so loyal to him.

And here he was, about to break her heart.

To rebuild her world and then destroy it again…it was so cruel.

But what else could he do?

"Gil? Gil!"

He met her eyes again, and swallowed.

"Are you alright? What's the matter?" she asked, touching his hand.

His eyes narrowed sadly.

"There_ is_ something wrong isn't there?"

"Yes."

"Well, what is it? I'm sure we'll be able to get through it together."

'But that's just it.' Grissom thought. 'We won't be together…'

After another sigh, he was ready.

Reality was coming at him faster than a speeding train and there was nothing he could do except join it.

"You and I have known each other for such a long time, haven't we?"

He murmured, a small smile appearing on his face as he remembered the happier times.

"Yeah." She grinned, leaning back in the chair. "Almost, what, 10 years now?"

"Something like that." Grissom said, before continuing.

"Everything that has happened to both of us has made us so much stronger and I'm glad to know that you were there with me through many of these trials and tribulations."

She smiled.

"Everyday I think to myself how lucky I am that you came into my life. To know you were there with love and support has made me realise what a wonderful woman you truly are."

Her smile became wider.

"Many people see that you shield yourself from others, and I know that it's because you're afraid of letting people in. But you let me in, and I found your heart. I've never seen such a more majestic thing."

She placed a hand over her heart, his words touching her.

"But I have to apologise."

The smile dropped from her lips as confusion overtook her features.

"What? You have nothing to apologise for."

"No, I do."

Grissom bowed his head slightly.

The train of reality was coming to a stop and he was about to get on.

"I can't be with you anymore."

He glanced up after a few seconds to see that she hadn't moved an inch.

"I'm sorry."

"I-Is it me?" she stammered.

Her eyes were wide with shock and despair.

"No. I just can't go on living this way anymore."

"Living what way?" The volume of her voice rose slightly with every word.

"Living a lie."

He watched sadly as her eyes welled up and tears began to flow down her pale cheeks.

"So, what you're saying is you never loved me? It was all a game of pretend? A sick little game! What haven't I done for you? I gave you everything that I am! I gave you my heart, my soul and my body! And, what, you're just gonna throw it back in my face like I never mattered to you?"

Her screaming was too much for him to bear.

He looked up at her, showing her the truth in his eyes.

"You are better off with someone who can always be there for you. I can't."

Her lip trembled.

"What did I do wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing." He murmured, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair.

He stared at her tear-stained face, feeling the pain of knowing that he caused those tears.

She was still beautiful though.

She was a truly beautiful soul, on the inside and the out.

"I'm so sorry, Sara." He said, quietly, as she stumbled out of his office, and out of his life.

TBC…

------------------------------------------

Was it an okay introductory chapter? I'm really worried that it's not all that good, but maybe a few reviews will help me!

I'll update soon, since I'm really excited about this story! There's a little purple coloured button down there and I'd be reeeeeeealy grateful if you pressed it and typed a few words about what you think! Thanks!


End file.
